The Legend of Spyro: Pulling the Earth
by anonURmom
Summary: *takesplaceafterDOTD* With the planet left shattered in to floating islands after Spyro and Cynder's battle with Malefor, life is getting harder despite peace amongst the land. Non-flying creatures are unable to travel, leaving them stranded. Spyro and Cynder will have to find a way to pull the Earth back together again, but they may need the mysterious Centre Crystals to do so...


**The Legend of Spyro: Pulling the Earth**

**Characters**

_Spyro:_ A heroic purple dragon

_Cynder:_ once a evil dragon turned good by Spyro, and now has a eye for him!

_Sparx:_ Spyro's adoptive brother and best friend

_Ignitus:_ The former fire guardian now the Chronicler!

_Terrador:_ The guardian of earth

_Cyril:_ The guardian of ice

_Volteer:_ The guardian of electricity

_Perock:_ A dark follower of Malefor...

**Chapter 1: A Message from Ignitus**

Spyro and Sparx are slumbering away in their bed chambers in the Dragon City. It has been 3 months after the fall of Malefor/The Dark Master an all is well, but... there has been one problem, the earth has split apart! Creatures all other the world have been left stranded on these floating islands, and bridges are no good because they snap with the move meant of the islands, and people are starting to starve...

"Spyro wake up" Cynder said gently "wake up"

"Snore"

"WAKE UP!"She yelled.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!"Spyro was startled awake.

"Well it's about time sleepy head, I thought you would never come out of hibernation!"She giggled.

"Har har, very funny Cynder, why did you have to wake me up so early?"

"Yeah Cynder I need my beauty sleep" Moaned Sparx, she had woken up him as well.

"Ha! It's not like you need it!" She chuckled.

"Oh that's well nice since when have I been nasty to you?" He folded his arms.

"Oh just, every day" She smirked.

"She's quite right Sparx, you aren't very nice to her you know, any way what is it you wanted us for?" He asked

"Oh Ignitus and the other guardians want to see us about some special mission" She replied.

"Well come on what are you waiting for lets go!" Said Sparx, and they all flew off to the dragon temple where Ignitus was waiting for them.

**Chapter 2: Shut Up Volteer!**

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx flew to the dragon temple in the middle of the Dragon City. The temple was beautifully decorated with paintings, sculptures and statues of famous dragons. The newest one was of Spyro and Cynder fighting Malefor but he is long gone, right?...

When they arrived, Ignitus and the other guardians were waiting for them.

"Welcome young dragons, we have some news for you" Ignitus informed.

"Yes some awful, horrible, frightening, dreadfully horrid news and some great, brilliant, amazing, lifesaving..." Volteer was interrupted by Cyril before he could finish.

"JUST SHUT UP VOLTEER!" Cyril yelled.

"Why how rude, disgraceful, dreadfully..."

"BE QUIET!" They all yelled. Volteer for once was speechless.

"That's a first" Sparx whispered to Spyro

"He he he" they giggled.

"Well back to that news, what is it Ignitus?"Asked Cynder.

"As you know when you defeated Malefor the world split in to floating islands" Ignitus told them

"Yes" Replied Spyro.

"Well..."

**Chapter 3: Ignitus' Dream**

"Well...oh, oh good heavens I feel rather faint...oohhh" CRASH! Ignitus had flopped on to the floor! "Get off me!" Said a faint voice from underneath him.

"Ignitus!" Yelled Spyro running over to him. "What is it, what is wrong with him?" Spyro said with a puzzled face.

"I'll tell ya what is wrong, he is damn squashing me" Said a muffled voice from underneath him.

"Oh Sparx" Cynder quickly pulled him out from underneath.

"Well it's about time he completely squished me, he needs to lose weight and take a bath what is wrong with that guy?" Moaned Sparx. Terrador rolled his eyes."As you know Ignitus is now the Chronicler and receives dreams when someone wants to contact him, so he passes out" Terrador explained.

"Oh, I wonder who it is?" Wondered Spyro.

_Meanwhile in Ignitus' dream..._

"Hello is anyone there?" Asked Ignitus. He was in the Celestial caves next to the giant hour glass."Yes I'm here" Said a shady voice from behind the hour glass.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Asked Ignitus, he was starting to get a little worried.

"I am Perock, leader of the dark followers of Malefor." He stepped out behind of the hour glass."I have come to warn you not to step in our way, as we will resurrect Malefor from his crystal prison, and split up the earth for good! Whah ha har" He warned, and disappeared in to the darkness."Oh dear I must tell the others!" Ignitus panicked.

**Chapter 4: Some Shocking News**

"Oh...oh my head" Groaned Ignitus.

"Ignitus!" Spyro yelled as he ran over to him. "Ignitus are you ok? are you hurt? who was it?" Asked Spyro.

"Don't worry young dragon I am quite fine" He assured him.

"Ignitus these dreams must be bad for your health" Cyril informed.

"Cyril I don't have health I am dead" He replied.

"Oh yes I keep forgetting that" Cyril was now embarrassed.

"Well then Spyro, the person I saw, well heard was called Perock he is a dark follower of Malefor, and plans to resurrect him then split up the earth for good!" He told them.

"What did he look like?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know he appeared as a shadow" Replied Ignitus.

"That's horrible! What can we do?" Cynder asked him. Ignitus shook his head."There's only one thing you can do, find the centre crystals to pull the earth back together, and stop Perock" He told them.

"Great come on lets risk our lives to fix the earth, THATS ALREADY FIXED!" Shouted Sparx sarcastically.

"Sparx we would have sent you to fix the earth any way, creatures are stranded on floating island and are running out of food. We need to save them." Terrador informed.

"Ok Ignitus where do we find these crystals?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, Volteer will have found out tomorrow, and we will send you on the mission as well" Ignitus told him.

"Is this what you wanted to see us about?"

"Yes, now then go rest up we have a big day tomorrow, and it's getting late"

"Yes Ignitus" And they all flew back to their bed chambers.

**Chapter 5: Under the Stars**

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx have arrived back at their rooms getting ready to sleep, but something is troubling Spyro."Well good night guys. I'm going to bed, oh sorry Cynder I forgot you were a dragon-ESS! ha ha ha" teased Sparx.

"Oh very funny" Cynder said sarcastically.

"Night Sparx, oh and Cynder don't pay any attention to him" He told her.

"Don't worry I'm not" She replied. Sparx flew in to his bed room and Cynder was about to go when Spyro stopped her."Cynder wait! Can I talk to you for a second?" Spyro asked her.

"Sure what is it?" She asked.

"Come on I will tell you on the ramparts" Spyro and Cynder flew to the ramparts, where the stars shine beautifully over their heads."Cynder...there has been something I have been wanting to ask you. When we finished fighting Malefor you said..." He paused for a second."I love you...is this true do you love me?" He asked.

"WHAT YOU HEARED THAT!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Hey you younguns keep it down out there" A neighbouring mole shouted.

"Sorry sir" They yelled back. "Cynder yes I did hear that"

"Oh well I thought you couldn't hear anything then so I said it...and yes I do love you..." She said while blushing.

"Oh Cynder I love you to!" Spyro shouted. Cynder leant forward and kissed Spyro on the nose, then they flew off in to the night under the stars.

"ahh young love, but NOISY young love" The mole muttered to himself.

**Chapter 6: First Mission**

"yawn, time to go" Said Spyro sleepily. He got up slowly and headed towards the exit, Cynder soon followed."Grrr I don't want to get up" moaned Sparx, but he soon tagged along. They all arrived at the temple where The guardians were waiting for them."We know where to find the centre crystals now" Volteer informed.

"Really where?" Asked Cynder. Volteer rolled his eyes.

"Where do you think? the centre of the earth!" He shouted.

"Wait wait wait, you want us to go inside the earth!" Sparx said sarcastically."You can go but not me"

"I'm afraid there is no other way" Replied Ignitus.

"Yes you must go now!" Ordered Terrador.

"Good luck!" Shouted Cyril as Spyro and Cynder flew off.

"Yes good luck young dragon, you'll need it" Said Ignitus with worry.

"Guess I'll have to go" Sparx said to himself."Hey wait for me!" and they all started there journey to the main drop point.

**Chapter 7: The Ambush**

Are 3 heroes have been flying for many hours now and they are continuously getting nearer the drop off point. "Are we there yet?" Sparx asked.

"Yes" Replied Spyro. "I can see it from here" he soared down low with Cynder hot on his trail and Sparx tagging along. "We are here! Finally my wings ache" Cynder moaned.

"You're not the only one there She Dragon" Sparx said as he floated down on a patch of moss "I'm going to bead"

"Yes we should all get some rest as tomorrow we shall dive down to the centre" Spyro informed.

"Well night Spyro" -KISS- then she drifted of to sleep and so did Spyro.

"Did I just see that?" Sparx asked himself "Nar, must be dreaming".

_Meanwhile hiding behind a bush..._

"We must attack with stealth and speed so they don't hear us, we must have the element of surprise!" Perock Ordered to a bunch of grublins. He was wearing a long dark cape that covered most of his repulsive body so you can only see his over sized grublin face. "Ok, on my mark, now, GO!" the grublins raced forward to Spyro, Cynder and Sparx! "ARRRRR!" Yelled a grublin as it clonked Cynder waking her up. "ARRREEEEEEEE!" Cynder let out her siren scream to wake the others and to kill the grublin. "ARRRRRH! SCAREY MONSTERS!" Yelled Sparx as he flew behind a small rock. "Grublins" Spyro said in shock, he then let out a chilling ice blast that shattered a grublin in to tiny pieces. "IEEY!" Cynder let out her shadow fire that killed most of the grublins. "HARRRRRRR!" Spyro let loose a bed of flames on to the remaining grublins killing them all. "We did it!" Shouted Spyro.

"Grrrrr! You may of defeated us this time but we'll be back and stronger than ever!..." And they teleported away. "It's ok Sparx you can come out now" Spyro said. Sparx came out from hiding and asked "Who was that?"

Cynder shook her head "That was Perock the one from Ignitus' dream"

Spyro leaped forward and said with determination "We must stop him! Find the centre crystals and stop Malefor from being released! Come on lets get some rest we have a big day tomorrow" They all nodded and drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 8: Falling...**

Spyro and Sparx were slumbering away, it was early morning and Cynder was watching the sunrise. She had not slept well last night after the ambush, she was worried that they would come back. "Yawn" Groaned Spyro as he stretched his wings. "Cynder did you even go to sleep?" He asked.

"I got some sleep but not much" She replied.

Sparx opened his eyes and sat up "Good morning! Did you sleep well? I did" He said cheerfully.

"No, but Spyro did" Replied Cynder. They all walked up to the edge of the crater and peered over. "Are we going to sky dive in to there or something, cause I might puke over your girlfriend Cynder" He teased.

"What! How did you know that she is my girlfriend?" Spyro was now very confused.

"Easy! She kissed you last night!"

Spyro and Cynder rolled their eyes "So!" They shouted.

"Ok ok... doesn't matter" Cynder gave a smile to Spyro "Don't you think that Sparx should be the first one to sky dive down?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Spyro and Cynder pushed Sparx down the creator! Soon after they leaped down there too and folded their wings plunging down in to the darkness... "ARRRRRRRH" Screamed Sparx. "Why did you have to do that? It really scared me" He shuddered.

"You deserved it Sparx, it's called pay back for all of the things you've done to me" She smiled. Sparx shot her a dirty look.

_About one hour later..._

"Are we there yet? We have been falling for ages" Sparx moaned.

"Yeah Spyro are you sure we took the shortest route?" She asked.

"I think so but I'm starting to have doubts" He replied sounding not so sure.

"Wait I can see a light" Cynder said squinting her eyes.

"I see it to, it's getting closer" Spyro's eyes lit up.

"I can't see anything" Sparx said.

"You have had your eyes shut the whole time Sparx" Cynder teased.

"Oh year, I forgot" He opened his eyes. "I can see it now! It looks like I'm going to hit it in a couple of seconds..." SPLAT! Sparx banged in to the rectangular crystal! Spyro and Cynder let out their wings and drifted down slowly landing on their feet. "Are you ok Sparx?" Spyro asked. "Never better" He replied sarcastically.

Cynder gasped "Spyro! Don't you recognise this place? It's Malefor's prison!"...

**Chapter 9: An Encounter with Malefor**

As Cynder cautiously walked towards the giant purple crystal her heart pounded, every time the name Malefor was mentioned memories of her darker days appeared in her head. They whizzed round, and round, and round! Until it all went black! The one she feared most was Gaul corrupting her. "Spyro" She paused. "Do we have to go this way?" She asked with fear. "We have to, there's no choice. The passage is on the other side of the crystal" Spyro felt bad having to treat her like this. Cynder lowered her head and walked by the crystal when a purple shimmer caught the very corner of her eye. "OHHHH!" She gasped! "What was that!?"

Sparx looked around the crystal in confusion. "What! What!" He shouted "Hey! I don't see anything!"

Spyro stared at the crystal looking for something. "Cynder stop messing around!" He told her. "But... Spyro! I'm not! There was a purple shimmer from inside the crystal!" She yelled. Spyro took one last look at the crystal when he saw something. "Wait she's right, there is a shimmer." Spyro approached the crystal slowly.

"Am I the only one sane here?" Sparx muttered to himself.

"NO!" A voice bellowed from deep inside of the crystal.

"Yearrrrrrh! I'm not sane, I'm not sane! I'M INSANE! ARRRRRGH!" Sparx Screamed.

"For God's sake Sparx! Calm down!" Cynder hissed. A shadowy figure moved forward from inside the crystal, as it got closer it took the shape of a dragon... Malefor. They now could see him clearly standing right behind the crystal wall. "No, glowing bug you're not sane, BUT BLIND! MWAHHAHHAR!" He laughed.

Spyro frowned at him "Don't talk to him like that" Spyro's eyes glared.

"Oh it's Spyro, the one who defeated me, When Perock gets here he will free me from this cold prison, and I will have my revenge!" He yelled.

"Well that's not going to happen cause we kicked his butt!" Cynder said.

"Oh why Cynder, I almost forgot you, TRAITOR!" He screamed "Do you know what I do to traitors? I strip them of their flesh then leave them to dwell in the shadows and feed on the life fore of others!" Cynder had never been so scared in her life! "But there is a way to redeem your self... Free me now and I will spare you" He said.

"No you're lying!" She shouted.

"You have the power... I gave you the power, remember?" he reminded her.

"NO! that is behind me!" She shouted.

Malefor narrowed his eyes "You belong to me! I own you!" He gritted his teeth.

"NO! STOP!" She yelled.

"Remember all that power and strength you once had? It can be yours again! Free me and join me! And all my power will be yours! MWAHAHHAHAR!" He laughed so loud that his lungs felt like they were at the top of his throat. "ARRRRRRRRGH!" Cynder flew the fastest shed ever flown before to the entrance of the passage way, he memories of being dark were whizzing around her head! "Cynder wait!" Spyro flew after her.

"Hey don't leave me here with him!" And then Sparx flew after them both.

"Fools! They don't know who they're up against!" Malefor screamed with rage, one of his only chances to be free and he'd blown it... but he succeeded in shaking their confidence, especially Cynder's...

**Chapter 10: The Centre Crystals**

"Stop Cynder!" Spyro yelled as he flew down the small passage way. Cynder did not listen and continue to fly fast. Suddenly she stopped, and looked up. "wow". Spyro had to grip on to the sides of the passage way because he was not expecting her to suddenly stop. Too bad for Sparx though. "oww..." Sparx crashed in to the back of Spyro. All 3 of them looked up and stared with amazement. "The centre crystals... They are beautiful" Cynder said slowly. The crystals seemed to glimmer all of the colours of the rainbow in wavy rays. "I Have never seen such a pretty thing"

Sparx flew over to them. "We should take them and go... Before Perock finds us..."

Spyro grabbed one of the crystals then Cynder took the other, then they flew back down the passage way, but this time taking a different corner to avoid Malefor.

When they turned the corner they were in a big chamber. *Spyro! Spyro!*

"ah" Spyro felt a pain in his head.

"What's wrong bud?" Sparx asked with concern.

*Spyro it's me, Ignitus. I am talking to you telepathically*

"Its Ignitus contacting me!" They all smiled.

*Spyro, I am going to tell you and Cynder how to work the centre crystals*...

**Chapter 11: Pulling the Earth**

*Now then, Spyro, Cynder Stand facing each other* They did what he said. *Now focus all of your energy on to them* They focused on the crystals. Suddenly Spyro, Cynder and the crystals glowed brightly. They all lifted up in to the air then the crystals spun round Spyro and Cynder. *Good! good! Now picture the Earth whole in your head and pull!* They thought of the whole Earth then pulled with their wings and legs. *Keep going! Do not give up!* They pulled even harder until it hurt. The chamber was now shaking, the whole Earth was moving. "I hope no one gets hurt on the surface..." Sparx thought to himself. They continued to pull until there was a massive Bang! Everything stopped. Spyro and Cynder dropped down on to the floor, the crystals smashed and the Earth was solid once again.

"Spyro! Cynder! You guys ok?" Sparx rushed over to them.

*They will be fine Sparx, they will get up in a minute or two.*

Spyro moved his head, it was throbbing pain. "oww..." Sparx smiled. Soon after Cynder came round. "Oh my back" She stood up and flexed her spine.

"I want to leave this place, but the cracks are sealed" Spyro lowered his head in sadness.

*don't worry, Terrador will make a tunnel leading to the surface for you. We came to your position*

"So you guys are standing above our heads on the surface?" Sparx asked.

*yes*

"cool."

Just then, a massive hole appeared above them. "I think that is our way out" Cynder said. And they all flew up the tunnel back to the surface where the Guardians were waiting for them...

**Chapter 12: All's Well?**

"I knew you could do it!" Yelled Cyril as Spyro, Cynder and Sparx flew out of the hole. "Great job!" Volteer congratulated them.

"Well done young dragons" Ignitus said.

"Oh that's nice, no thanks for me" Sparx moaned.

"You did very well Sparx" Terrador assured him. "Now I just need to seal this hole so no one can get in or out..." Terrador reared up then stomped his feet on the hard ground, the hole quickly sealed up.

Something rustled behind a bush close to them. It was Perock and some of his Grublin minions. "Gah! How am I supposed to release Malefor with all the passage ways sealed up!" He spoke with anger. "I must get them, We must attack!" The grublins nodded their mangy heads.

"Did you hear something Spyro?" Cynder asked him.

"Yes, It was like someone spoke."

"Look in the bush!" Sparx yelled. At that moment, Perock and his minions raced out of the bush and screamed. "ATTACK!" Everyone got in to fighting position. "Roar!" Spyro and Ignitus let out a sea of flames, killing some grublins. A grublin flew over to Cynder and started to whack her with a stick. "Oww!" Cyril blasted the grublin off of her "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I am now, thanks" she replied thankfully.

Terrador slammed his tail on to the ground causing an earth quake, the quake swallowed up four grublins. Perock shot an energy ball at Volteer, soon after wards he sent out an electric shot that knocked Perock off of his feet. Cynder then rushed over to Perock and used poison on him. "Now's are chance! Get him!" Shouted Cynder. Every one fired at Perock "Arrgh!" Perock was knocked out.

"Well that's over" Spyro said with relief. Every one nodded.

**Chapter 13: Jail for you!**

When Percok woke up he found himself locked in a jail cell. "oww my head" he groaned. "Oh no! How am I supposed to free Malefor if I'm stuck in here?" He asked himself. Volteer and Cyril were walking down the hall to Perocks cell. "I bet he will spend the rest of his days in there" Volteer chuckled.

"He might change sides and be able to get out if he is reasonable" Cyril considered.

"No chance of that happening!" Volteer laughed.

Perock lifted his head, "Gah, what do you want?" he asked miserably.

"Your co-operation" Volteer replied. Perock stood up and walked towards them.

"I don't play games. Set me free!" he ordered.

"We will if you can get us information from Malefor's followers" Cyril replied.

"A double agent? Never! I would get caught!"

"So your interested?" Volteer nudged Cyril.

"NO! I just want out. Will I spend the rest of my days in hear if I don't?"

"Yes you will, but if you co-operate you can go"

"Fine I will tell you" Perock gave in.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Cyril asked.

"I think we should do a deal" Volteer suggested. "If he tells us he can walk free, but only inside the dragon city"

"I would do that, it's better than being stuck in hear" Perock said.

"Deal" Cyril opened the cell door. "And don't try to escape, there is a magical barrier keeping you in" Cyril smirked. Perock gave him the evils and went with Volteer to see his new home while Cyril went to tell the others the news.

**Chapter 14: The End**

"Now then tell us where Malefor's followers are hiding" Ignitus asked Perock.

Perock sighed "On the edge of twilight falls"

"Are you sure?" Terrador asked him.

"Yes I am" He shouted.

"Right, I will get together my warrior moles and dragons, and then go and get them!" Terrador smiled. "Bye!"

They all shouted "bye" except for Perock, he stayed silent.

"Perock, we will now show you your new home!" Cyril told him "Follow us". Perock followed them all out of the new temple and on to the busy streets of Warfang. They passed shops and homes of all shaped and sizes. Most moles stopped and stared at him, then congratulated Spyro and Cynder. Eventually they came to a small dusty house at the end of a street. "This is your new home" Ignitus said to him. Perock walked up to it slowly inspecting it. "A bit small, needs some work... But it's nicer than a tent" Perock told him. "That's what I used to live in"

A female mole who was in a light green dress spotted Perock while she was hanging out her washing. "ARHH! MONSTER!" She screamed.

"Hahahaha!"Everyone laughed, except for Perock. "They will get used to him soon" Ignitus assured them.

"I sure hope so!" Sparx chuckled.

Perock went inside his new home. The Guardians started to walk back to the new temple with Sparx following them. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and smiled knowing that they had saved the world once again... THE END.


End file.
